Wingardium Leviosa
by TheAlgea
Summary: "It's not that hard" "I-I'm sorry f-father, I tried, I really did!" Then all Draco has to do is try harder, doesn't he? Warning!: child abuse mild language, don't like it don't read. Read & Review people!


**Author's note: I don't own anything it's all J.K. Rowling's! For the people who know me from "Can you forget the past?" I'm so sorry for not updating but I felt like I did something wrong. Partly because Only a few people reviewed, partly because the story didn't go like it should. My intentions were to make a very complicated father and son relation, I wanted Lucius to love his son but also make it hard to express himself. Beating Draco sensless didn't help… Anyway I want to make a new story and this story, I hope will AND get more reviews AND go the way I want it to. **

**Please REVIEW people! If you read this tell me what you think and make someone in this world very happy (HINT: that person would be me;-))**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not that hard Draco," Lucius Malfoy, Well-known death eather and lord of the Malfoy estate glared down at his son. "Repeat after me: wingardium leviosa!" With a swish of his wand he levitated the ruler from his desk. The boy in front of the blond man flinched when he saw the ruler in front of him hover above the desk. With his little hand he clenched the wand his father had bought him not long ago and pointed it at a quill.

"Wingardi-um lev-i-osa" He tried. His voice was shaking, and so was his hand for that matter. The boy tried to imitate his father's movement as good as possible but the quill didn't move. With an angry growl his father slapped his hand at the desk. The ruler stopped hovering and fell, the sound of the ruler hitting the wood made the boy flinch again.

"Are you stupid?" His father said through gritted teeth. "I've showed this three times and still you fail to even do something as simple as levitating a quill," His hand smacked the boy at the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry, f-father I tried I really did!" The boy stuttered. His fingers' grip on the wand intensified, his knuckles turning white.

"You tried? I don't think you tried hard enough Draco! At your age I could easily levitate a quill, why can't you?!" he snarled then he grabbed the boy by his neck and forced him to turn around, he pushed his seven-year-old son towards a huge bookcase and after mumbling a word Draco didn't catch, the bookcase moved to reveal a small hidden chamber. In the corner Draco saw a desk and a small light illuminated the room just enough. His father pushed him in the room.

"You will stay there until you can levitate that quill! And you can forget about food until you get it right!" with an angry sneer his father moved his wand a little and the bookcase moved again to its original position.

"Father? Father!" The boy panicked, his little fists punched the back of the bookcase.

"Father, please let me out I'll try better, father please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bad, please!"

Tear streamed over his young face that was twisted in to desperation. Why wouldn't his father let him out? What if his father couldn't hear him and forgot about him. He didn't want to be here, it was dark and eerie, even with the little light. His fists were still pounding on the wood but nothing happened. "please," The little boy sobbed his tears dripping on the concrete floor. "Please, let me out, I'll be good." Slowly his fists lost their strength and his tears dried. Dry sobs could be heard from the little heap on the floor that was Draco Malfoy.

Please, please, let me out, please, I'll be good, please….

After a while the dry sobs stopped as well.

_Father will let me out when I master the spell,_ the boy said to himself. _So I'll have to levitate that stupid quill._ With a new determination you wouldn't expect from a mere seven-year-old the boy stood, his legs still shaking and his eyes swollen and red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed hours the crying had finally stopped. Lucius felt relieved, now he could finish the rapport that should have been finished long ago. But together with his relief there was a pang of guilt. His son was in there. That crying had come from HIS seven-year-old.

_No_ he told himself sternly _the boy has to learn and if this is the only way possible then so be it._

With an inward sight he positioned his quill above the parchment. Soon the only noise in the study was that of a quill scrapping.

With a flourish, Lucius Malfoy wrote his signature. He picked up a bottle with hot wax en poured a little bit on the parchment. Before the wax could dry he pressed his ring in the wax, printing the Malfoy crest on the rapport. The room was silence once again and the blond-haired man looked at the bookcase that hid his son from view. He knew he had told Draco that he wouldn't get any food until he mastered that spell but Lucius knew that was an empty treat. If Draco hadn't mastered the spell before dinner he would send Dobby with food and force the elf to make it look like he did it without Lucius' permission.

_It's been quiet there for a long time_ he mused _Maybe I should go and check if everything is okay._

Before he could come up with an excuse not to go and check, he rose from his chair, the legs scraping against the white marble. The sound of the clicking of his heels as well as the rhythmic sound of his cane against marble was muffled by the enormous red carpet. Once he stood before the bookcase he swished his wand at it mumbling the same words he had when he shoved Draco in.

"_Apero"_

As soon as the bookcase moved the boy inside the chamber jumped from surprise. He hadn't expect his father to come in. Draco turned around quickly, dropping the quill that had hovered above the desk mere seconds ago.

**So what did you think? To short? I don't know if this will be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story, you decide I guess. Anyway I like the way this story went for now. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. And if you do, who knows, maybe I'll continue this one or maybe I'll make another one-shot. ;-)**

**For the ones that are wondering what "apero" means it's just "I open" in latin. Maybe next spell I'll try something Greek **

**xxTheAlgea**


End file.
